


No consentido

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creo que lo mejor es que lo leais por vosotros mismos...recomiendo no espantarse y esperar al final. Pero si sois sensibles a estas cosas mejor no leais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No consentido

Jensen bebía un trago de su copa atestado en un bar de gente. No conocía la zona, pero había encontrado aquel sitio de paso y decidió hacer un alto en su camino para relajarse un rato.

-¿Qué hace un muñeco cómo tú en un sitio cómo este?-preguntó un desconocido de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.  
-Lo que el resto-respondió secamente, casi sin mirarle.  
-No creo que seas como el resto-Se tensó al notar como la mano de aquel tipo se posaba en su pierna.  
-No quiero problemas-masculló tratando de no apartarle de un empujón.  
-Yo tampoco-La sonrisa del otro se estrechó y su mano subió casi hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Jensen apretó los dientes y le dio un manotazo.  
-¡Déjame en paz!  
-Una fiera sin domar…-miró los ojos verdes de Jensen intentando descifrar un misterio-interesante. Soy muy bueno domando fieras.

No quería seguir con aquello, asi que sacó su cartera y dejó un par de billetes al camarero, ni siquiera terminó su bebida mientras pensaba en largarse de allí.  
Pero el extraño no se rindió y le siguió hasta la salida, abordándole en un callejón solitario…que tenía que atravesar para llegar a su coche.

¡Mierda!

Jensen era fuerte, pero no estaba preparado, cuando se dio cuenta tenía la cara pegada junto a la pared, el peso del otro hombre le aplastaba y mantenía sus muñecas retorcidas a la espalda.

-He decidido que esta noche vas a ser mi zorra ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Que te jodan-respondió  
-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer contigo-le retorció las manos-Tu nombre-ordenó.  
-Jensen-acabó diciendo.  
-Bien, Jensen…como comprenderas no puedo dejar que un muñeco como tú se me escape-Cuando se dio cuenta…¡Estaba esposado!  
-¿Estás loco? ¡Alguien nos verá y sabrá lo que estás haciendo?  
-Tranquilo guapo, nadie nos verá y si lo hicieran solo verían a dos pervertidos follando.

Se mordió el labio…aquel cabrón tenía razón.

-Quiero verte mejor la cara-dijo mientras le daba la vuelta, haciéndole notar que en ningún momento disminuía su fuerza-Eres una putita muy guapa ¿verdad que sí? Y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.  
-Vete al infierno-escupió  
-Querido, estaré en el cielo en unos minutos.

Y aquel hijo de puta le beso, Jensen se retorció e intentó apartar la cara pero al final sus labios cedieron y dejó que la lengua del otro se introdujera en su boca, explorando cada rincón.  
El hombre de ojos azules se apartó brucamente y le miró con ojos brillantes, empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón y se bajó los boxer sin ningún pudor.

-De rodillas. Chupamela.  
-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ¡Ni hablar cabrón!

Una mano le cruzó la mejilla y después la otra.

-Soy tu amo, obedece.  
-No-dijo con terquedad.

Esta vez fueron 4 las bofetadas, a Jensen le ardía toda la cara.

-¿Sigo o me las chupas?

Fue duro darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo de rodillas, con las manos esposadas a la espalda mientras se la comía a un tío que no conocía.  
Pronto se puso dura en su boca y oía los gemidos de placer del otro que le sujetaban del pelo, con fuerza.

-Sabía que se te daría bien-dijo con satisfacción-Para y levanta.

Esta vez no replicó.

-¿Empiezas a entender quién manda aquí?

Si quería que todo esto acabara…

-Si-respondió  
-¿Si qué?  
-Si, amo.  
-Buena puta-dijo sonriendo mientras metía una de las manos por debajo de la camisa de Jensen y con la otra le acariciaba su miembro.  
-¿Ves qué la tuya también quiere esto?

El tipo parecía estar disfrutando demasiado de toda esa situación.

-Deseas a tu amo ¿No es asi?  
-Si amo, es asi.

Jensen se mantuvo quieto mientras el otro jugaba a placer con su cuerpo, lamiéndolo, acariciándolo o manoseándolo. 

-Hora de enseñar ese culito, guapo.  
-¡No!-dijo con horror.  
-¡Si!-y de nuevo se encontraba de cara a la pared, inmovilizado mientras el otro le desnudaba de cintura para abajo.  
-No lo hagas.  
-Lo voy a hacer, porque es lo que yo quiero. También es lo que quieres tú-le susurró en la oreja-Sé que eres demasiado orgulloso para decirlo pero me vas a suplicar que te folle.  
-Nunca.  
-Ya veremos.

Jensen no notó el dolor hasta que el cinturón le pegó de lleno, no una ni dos veces, fueron varias, hasta perder la cuenta. Y lo peor es que jadeaba.

-Admitelo y suplicame, vamos.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

-Follame, por favor.  
-No es suficiente, necesito algo más de motivación.  
-Amo, te suplico que me folles, quiero sentirte dentro. Por favor.

Dicho y hecho. No necesitó más de una embestida para entrar en él y empezar a moverse deprisa, duro. Jensen se mordió el labio para no gritar…pero empezó a gemir.

-Quiero que te corras para mi, y luego lo haré yo.

Fue más fácil de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, apenas poco después de escuchar esas palabras Jensen se corrió y el hombre de ojos azules hizo lo mismo en su interior.

Se retiró de él, se vistió tranquilamente y le quitó las esposas.

-Hoy has tenido lo que te mereces.

Se marchó y Jensen se quedó allí, sin saber como reaccionar.

***

Era temprano por la mañana, el despertador sonó y maldijo en sueños, tapandose las orejas con la almohada.

-Levantate, hay que estar en el set temprano.

La voz sonó cerca y cuando se desperezó pudo ver unos ojos azules que le miraban divertido sosteniendo café negro.

-Toma y arriba, dormilón.  
-Misha, no eres mi madre-refunfuñó.  
-No, yo soy peor-replicó burlón  
-Te has levantado gracioso.  
-Yo siempre soy gracioso-replicó  
-Idiota-Jensen cogió el café, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.  
-Entonces, dime ¿Cómo estuve anoche?

Jensen sabía que lo preguntaría.

-Pésimo.  
-Y tú eres un pésimo mentiroso.

Ambos se sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse…  
¿Qué podría pasar si llegaban unos minutos tarde al set? Jared podría ir grabando sin ellos…


End file.
